Not A Normal High School Love
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Kendall is in love with James. James is in love with Kendall. Problem? James has a girlfriend, and Kendall thinks James doesn't know he exists. Will they find love? It be left broken hearted. Rated for later chapters, and language. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall sighed as he looked down at the tray of food in his hands as he stood in line. Today was just one of those cold, dark February days that brought out the worst in people. In Kendall's stake he's just been feeling down in the dump. There was still snow on the ground and not that Kendall didn't like the snow it winter or anything but he longed for summer to come back. "What's the matter Kendall?" Logan Mitchell, who is Kendall's best friend since pre-k asked, concern in his voice because his friend wasn't eating . Or taking much to eat in this case.

With a small sigh Kendall turned to look at his friend with dull eyes. "I guess I'm just not that hungry today." Kendall said. "Plus it all looks sort of like sluge to me."

Logan snorted at his friend, "Well at least you're stil cracking jokes that's a good sign. But you have to eat something, it's a long time between now and supper time at your house." He said firmly putting what was suppose to be pudding but looked like chunky jello like cement on Kendall's tray. Kendall let out a small groan but left it on his tray he really didn't feel like arguing with Logan today. The two of them left the lunch line to go sit at their lunch table. Once they sat down Logan started going on about everything that could happen to Kendall if he didn't eat right or not enough.

Kendall couldn't help but almost laugh, Logan is the smartest guy in their whole grade. But he thinks that people won't like him or only use him for good grades. So when ever there are a good amount of people around Logan plays dumb. That part makes Kendall sad. Kendall has told Logan in the past that there is nothing wrong with being smart but when his raven haired friend begged him not to say a thing he couldn't help but keep it a secret. Plus Logan told him if he told anyone tht he was going to Harvard next year that he'd kick his ass so he wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

"You can get an eating disorder from not getting the proper amount of-"

"Careful Logan your IQ is showing." Kendall said and Logan shut his mouth turning almost beat red. Kendall laughed a little bit but it was short lived. It was just one of those days. When the big double doors opened to the cafitaria Kendall felt his cheeks grow warm and pants to tight for comfort. In walked James Diamond, the head captain of their schools hockey team. He's also one of the nicest guys in school and it just so happens thy Kendall has the biggest crush on him.

James, to Kendall was perfect in every way. He played hockey, did well in school, mind you he's not as smart as Logan but he still did great. He's handsome, charming, sweet , has great manners and is an all around great guy. But Kendall couldn't help but sigh sadly to himself. And that's what was wrong with James. He was TOO great. Everyone loved him. He couldn't really be mean to save his soul.

And the worst part was Kendall was a hunderd percent sure James didn't even know he existed.

"You're looking at him again." Logan said snapping Kendall out of his trance. He blushed from being caught and Logan smirked at him. "You like him so much why don't you go say hi?"

Kendall snorted at this, "Okay I will when you will." That's when Logan blushed and Kendall smirked. Logan has a crush on James' best friend Carlos Garcia. He's co-captain of the hockey team.

"Okay fair enough." Logan said after putting some food into his mouth.

Kendall knew that if he wanted James to know he was there he had to talk to him. But just thinking of his perfect hair, rugged hard muscles that Kendall has dreamed about almost every night. And every night he dreams that those hard muscles in his legs and hips will...

Kendall had to stop that train of thought before he had to go to the bathroom has to deal with himself. But seeing as his jeans were already to tight to handle he guessed it didn't really matter all that much. All Kendall really wanted was to be James' friend at the very least.

Even if he couldn't have yhose strong thick arms around him, he still wanted his company. But Kendall was sure James wasn't even gay. Exhibit A is walking over to James right as we speak. It's Amy White, she's James' little girlfriend. She has long blonde hair, blueish green eyes, skin as white as snow and she's got to be the skinniest girl in the whole school.

Kendall was only jealous of her because she was with the guy he really liked, but Amy's not a bad person. She's really sweet and polite to everyone. Kendall just wishes he was in her spot.

"I'm not hungry Logan." He said pushing his tray away. "I'm just gonna go to the library and study for that test last class, you in?"

Logan sighed but nodded pushing his tray away also. He knew there was something more to Kendall's down right depressing behaviour but didn't press on. Logan knew when Kendall was ready he'd tell what was wrong.

Kendall on the other hand just wants the love of his life to know he's in the same room as him but knows that it's only wishful thinking.

If he only knew.


	2. Chapter 2

James felt a pang of hurt when he saw the blonde of his desire leave the cafeteria just as he came in. He had to shake his head at that thought. James wasn't gay. Atleast he didn't think so. But one look over at his girlfriend and he knew what he was doing.

She looked like a female version of Kendall. With her blonde hair and small frame. But she didn't have those beautiful bright green eyes thy James had fallen for. Her eyes are bright blue as the sky and could light up her whole face as she smiled. Don't get James wrong he does like Amy she is a very sweet girl. But she's no Kendall.

James wouldn't say he was gay but he would say that he could be bi. Or maybe it was just Kendall for the fact that he never really looked at any other guys the way he was suppost to look at girls. But James just couldn't help himself. For a guy, James thought that Kendall was very femenin looking. With his lean body, hips thy curved just in the right places, semi long shaggy hair that fell into the most beautiful and perfect eyes James had ever seen.

But James couldn't help but feel the blonde wouldn't feel the same. And even if he did he would have to walk on eggshells so as to not break his heart. Because broke Kendall's heart it would break his own.

"Dude you're doing it again." Carlos interrupted James' train of thoughts and he gave his attention back to his friend.

"What?" James asked.

"You're looking at blondie again, just dump your girl and go for him. Make life easier." Carlos said nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

James rolled his eyes at his best friend and st down. "Okay one that would be mean to do to Amy," He said jabbing his thumb back at his girlfriend go was talking with her own friends. "And two I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him. He's so timid and shy. He might be scared of me." At this Carlos raised a questioning eyebrow. "He was going to try out for hockey but as soon as he saw me there he left in such a hurry he almost fell out the door." James explained and Carlos made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Well at the very least try and talk to him and try to be his friend. What's the worst that could happen?" Carlos said taking a bite of whatever was on his tray before spitting it back out into its container. "What the fuck is this shit?"

James couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't know that's why I brought my own." And then he took a bite of his sandwich that he made at home while trying to contain his laughter. Carlos was eyeing his food like a starving child and James rolled his eyes and tore him off a piece.

Carlos ate it up with viger and the small bite of food was gone and James had to wounder if he even tasted it. James finished his sandwich and went off with Carlos to go to his locker. Half way down the hall he stopped. Kendall was at his locker. They had lockers right beside one another and James loved it a little too much. Sucking in some air he walked over and started undoing his locker.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kendall hide his eyes with the bangs of his blonde hair. James couldn't help but think how cute the sight was and out of no where he started talking to him. "Hey."

Taken aback by the greeting Kendall jumped and looked up into James' hazel eyes that were filled with warmth and Kendall felt his cheeks and the bridge of his nose warm up slightly. "H-hey." Kendall stammered a little bit.

"You were at hockey try outs the other day, why didn't you stay?" James asked and Kendall felt his face get warmer.

"I forgot I had somewhere else to be." Kendall lied looking down at his shoes so he wouldn't meet James' gaze.

"Wel we are still doing try outs if you were still intersted." James said with his heart pounding in his chest. It's not a date he's only letting him know that try outs are still going on. So why is he so nervous?

"T-thank you, I'll look into it." And with that Kendall closed his locker and made a beeline for his next class saying a brief goodbye to James.

James gave out a sigh and Carlos clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side. He talked to you."

James only glared at his fried before going to class.


End file.
